forsaken doll
by UmiHoshi
Summary: I recall this day. Though I thought I had forgotten it long ago. Yes... I cried that day. But why? Why did I cry again? ...hey...Sasori-san... is this what it means to be mortal?


I recall this day. Though I thought I had forgotten it long ago.  
Yes... I cried that day.  
But why? Why did I cry again?  
...hey....Sasori-san... is this what it means to be mortal?

Two weapons met each other. one was a shinobi's kunai, the other an iron wing, like only a monster would own.  
For now, Sasori had the upper hand, so Sakura took her distance. She panted. how long was she going to keep this up?  
She glanced at her partner, elder Chio, the grandmother of her enemy.  
She was in an even worse state than Sakura was. but still, she was controlling the treats attached to Sakura.  
She looked up to the crimson-brown haired man again. He seemed calm. It was hard for Sakura to believe this was not a person. Everything, everything about him seemed to function perfectly human.  
She dashed forwards again.  
"Have you noticed?" He asked her as his face passed her with only an inch. "your movements have slown down. even with an antidote, my poison still caries a punishment for your body." Sakura kicked, but he was already to far away.

"Let me share you a little secret, Konoichi-san. I have created many puppets, but also developed different poisons. in total, I poses 397 different types. unfortunately-" He chuckled, "The one I used on you was my strongest. if your body has became inhume to it, most of my others won't work either. But sadly enough for you-" He took his position. Sakura made herself ready to evade, but she only noticed then that a doll had grapped her leg. "You shouldn't underestimate me. I still poses tactics to murder you easily." She felt the doll using a needle of some sort. Her view became pitch black.

What is this? these are not my memories. That boy.... who is it? Why is he crying.

"Indeed, it's not your memory..." Sakura opened her eyes.  
"It seems you took more of my time then I had expected. Letting someone wait is against my policy, you see?" Sakura found herself in a bright area. the only thing around was Sasori.  
"What is this? where are we? where's elder Chio?"  
Sasori smirked. "The place you see here is our subconscious. outside this place, our bodies are still fighting. but your body, just as much as mine, is functioning like a doll. She it as a genjutsu, if you wish.  
This poison- ah, the needle you felt earlier, is second only to the one I invected you with, earlier. I use it only when I want to finish an enemy quickly. it allows the both of us to see each others lives. in short-" His face hardened. "-in less then halve an hour, we will know all about the others weak points."

This guy is twisted. he's going to dig into my memories? but at the price of showing me his....  
It hurts. his memories hurt me. Surely, he has a greet advantage in this battle. Normally, when any other person'd use this kind of technique, it'd work as a double edged sword. He would know my weak points, but I would come to know his aswell. But this, this was a double advantage for Sasori. His memories felt as if they were stigmatized in my brains.  
Me, who still has both my parents, could never imagine this pain otherwise.  
He tried so hard to get them back. time after time, he tried to repair what was broken. until the point where it became a madness to him, a decease.  
Letting go of something important hurts, I know that feeling. Not just because of Sasuke... no, no matter how small other people saw the importance of something, I don't wish to let go of something important to me.

"Sakura." He addressed her with her name this time. The memories he recalled about her didn't effect him much, as he kept on fighting her. "you have quite some interesting memories and a lot of weak points. but I only just now recalled something you yourself have forgotten. It might not seem to important to you, but there is a saying: 'Be grand in the little, be grand in the great'. That boy of Uchiha, just how important is he to you? If you have forgotten the little, how can you possibly protect the great?"  
What was he talking about? Sakura tried her best to defend herself against him.  
"What do you mean?" "That day, do you recall it?" Sakura tried to separate her own memories from Sasori's. was he trying to confuse her? She searched for both a weak point of Sasori and the memory Sasori had mentioned.  
"You were cute that day, Sakura. crying, as you did more often. but things that seem to be important can be replaced so easily, can't they?"  
Sakura stopped fighting, leaving herself wide open. But Sasori did not charge. he waited.

"Sakura, what's wrong? did you hurt yourself?" a nine year old Sakura was crying. "Chobbi is-... Chobbi is-..." Next to her was a broken doll. It was her favorite.

"It's easy to forget something small like that, isn't it?" Sasori had took his place behind her.  
"in only a few months, even though you were so small, you had forgotten your most valuable item..... is that alright with you?" Sakura felt a hand slid past her jaw.  
"Can you understand? the feeling of being forgotten? No matter how precious or unimportant, it will be forgotten someday. that is what creates mortality." His hand slid to her arm. "Your hands cannot kill me. For I am already dead. something which is forgotten is better of dead." Sakura recalled how manny nights Sasori had waited for his parents, for friends, for anyone who would look back at him. it caused him to hate waiting, at the least. But was Sasori like that little doll, Sakura had forgotten?  
"Sasori-san...... I won't forget you. You decided yourself to compere your life with that doll I cherished, but being alive isn't that simple." She turned to him. "Thank you. I won't forget meeting you." Sasori's expression changed.  
"If we had met somewhere else, I'm sure I would have liked you..." She smiled.  
Was she foolish? perhaps... But the words 'I won't forget you', they might have been Sasori's only weakness. But the full potential of this weakness, Sakura could never see for herself. His body had stopped to move and the genjutsu of the poison started to fade.

When Sakura regained her conscious, she saw Sasori, Dead, on the floor. Elder Chio had taken the chance of Sasori's guard slipping down. two dolls were next to them. Sakura recognized his parents in them.  
Sakura fell silent.  
"s...Sakura? are you okay?" Elder Chio asked.  
Sakura didn't response for a while.  
".......Elder Chio....... can you please go on ahead?...." Chio doubted, but did as she had asked.  
Sakura walked to Sasori and kneeled down.  
"It's a promise.... I won't forget you. I won't let you wait in the fear that I won't return... You'll find immortality in my memories."  
Such a small moment. Such a deep meaning for a forsaken doll. Sakura's lips slightly crossed the cold mouth of Sasori.

* * *

*head shot* ARGH!! I wrote a Naruto fanfic! D and a sakuraXakatsuki one! and it SUCKS!!!  
This one is quite old already.... I just never wanted to actually upload it D|||

I personally only like Sasori with Deidara... I dunno why I wrote this, even. Perhaps it was a pun on people liking DeiSaku who never even spoken to each other. At least SasoSaku SPOKE!! D=  
I was kinda disappointed a friend of mine didn't want to read it, though, and so I never uploaded it either...


End file.
